Blue Butterfly Day
'"Blue Butterfly Day" '''is the fifth Special of the 2016 Specials and the 185th episode overall. It was published on February 6, 2016. In the episode, Co-Presidents Amy and Nick Walsh of VMK face a new adversary who calls herself the Blue Butterfly. The Episode KEY EAST TWO YEARS AFTER THE END OF SEASON 7 (BATTLEFIELD) President Amy Walsh was not ready for the events of Blue Butterfly Day. Neither was her husband and co-President, Nick Walsh. It all began so beautifully. Per the term requirements of the VMK Presidency, Amy and Nick were required to take a two week vacation once a year. They were not given 14 days to use as they liked; they were given a strict two week vacation at one of four locations: Erut Nevda, Key East, Tomorrowland, or Typhoon Lagoon. They visited Typhoon Lagoon last year and were unimpressed. This year, with their two-year-old daughter, Zira, they journeyed to the magnificent Key East. A blend of snowy and sandy, it was the perfect retreat for the budding family. Amy was pregnant again, making her the only President of VMK to become pregnant twice while in office. She was also the only President to have a co-President. A year into Amy's term as the 17th President of VMK, the Edwardian Congress decided to appoint Nick as her co-President. Nick gladly accepted. VMK had grown significantly since the War on Xerxes, the Necromancer's horrors, and the resurgence of the Cult of Gallifrey. Last year, Amy didn't feel comfortable taking a vacation when everything was still so uneven. VMK had been left in the hands of the Secretary of State, Oahu Waikiki. In the days of Tomorrowland, Oahu had been a Viceroy to the Archduke. This year, Oahu had once again taken VMK's reigns while Amy and Nick relaxed. On the ninth day of their vacation, a day to be forever known as Blue Butterfly Day, Amy started off the day with a morning crossword. "Nick," she called across the kitchen, "Four letter word for the clue 'Everlasting ____.'" "Pole," Nick said, stirring an egg into pancake mix. "Oh duh," she said and marked it on the newspaper. Nick looked out the window over the sink. "Zira and Chase are becoming fast friends." Chase, one of their Secret Service agents, was assigned to Zira's control and Zira loved him. She called him Chast. He called her Zi. "Where did he say they were going?" Amy asked. "The beach," Nick said, "I told Chase not to take her to the one where Katarina...you know..." "Ick," Amy said, "That was always one of the more grislier tales in Storytime." Nick dropped the stirring spoon by accident. "Have you sent Oahu an e-mail yet?" Amy asked. "Not yet," Nick said, stooping to retrieve the spoon, "Did you see the newest publication? Niall's grandchildren wrote the stories about the Game and the Necromancer." "Embellished, most likely," Amy said, "Niall and her children always wrote the truth. Lately, her grandchildren have been...exaggerating." "I can't imagine they would need to," Nick said, "Zombies? Dead rising to play a devilish popular game? A villain called The Necromancer? I'd read that book." Amy laughed and finished the final clue on her crossword. "55 across: Shade of blue." "Cerulean," Nick said. "Azure," Amy said and filled it in. She slapped the newspaper on the table. "Three completed crosswords in a row! In ink!" "You used the internet yesterday," Nick said with a smirk. Amy rolled her eyes. As she stood to get finished pancakes, the lights went out. "Oh," she said, "That's unusual." The Secret Service immediately filled the kitchen. "Ma'am, we need to you to the bunker." "Sir, you need to get the bunker." "We have a bunker?!" Amy exclaimed. The Secret Service grabbed the Presidents and, placing their hands on their heads to stop bullets, they rushed them toward the basement. "What about Zira?!" Nick shouted. "Hey!" Amy yelled when no one responded. Amy and Nick were separated at the basement door. Amy was thrown down the stairs. Nick was dragged outside. As Amy watched Nick disappear into the snowy sandy wilderness and her own vision grow darker and darker as she was hurried downstairs, she began to sense something was very very wrong. She watched the commotion from the hillside. Chase stood beside her. Little Zira was sleeping on the field behind them. Chase's sedative was taken willingly, the poor gullible child. "There comes President #2," Chase said, pointing to Nick being dragged away the Secret Service. Her Secret Service. "Infiltration successful," she said robotically, "I've always wanted to say that." "Long live the Blue Butterfly," Chase said. The Blue Butterfly beamed. Nick fell in the sand. The Secret Service agents disregarded him. What the hell was going on? He worked it out in his head. They were not Secret Service. But they had been with them the entire trip. And for months prior. This was an elaborate infiltration. Of their four vacation options, everyone in their Service had recommended Key East. Isolation. Complete isolation. The small Key only had four houses, two of which were historical relating to the Katarina incidents. The other two belonged to the Presidency. The entire island was deserted except for the Presidents, the Secret Service, and Zira. Zira was Nick's top priority. Amy could take care of herself, but Zira was only two. She was either safe in the hands of their most trusted agent or she was in the hands of their greatest traitor. Nick was terrified. As the ersatz Secret Service agents dragged Nick further away from the house, away from Amy, he began thinking. Thinking about how he could save his wife. Save his daughter. Contact the Cult of Gallifrey. Amy was tied to a column in the house basement. She saw the furnace was being turned off. She would surely freeze. "Who are you?" Amy asked the group of Secret Service agents. One of them responded with a roundhouse kick to the head. She crumpled. Two of the agents wrestled a hood over Nick's head as they approached the two houses Katarina either owned or lived in during the beginning stages of her reign of terror. Nick felt the AC as they went inside. They let go of him. And then they knocked him out. GALLIFREY CASTLE Secretary of State Oahu Waikiki was waiting. Every morning, Amy or Nick sent her an e-mail. It was always something important. They didn't just send one for the sake of sending one. One time, she received no e-mail. So she investigated. Turned out Nick had a sudden seizure in his sleep and couldn't move. Amy had been trying to revive him. Another time, there was no e-mail. So she investigated. Amy had entered contractions and was giving birth. This morning, she had no e-mail. She would wait an hour more. And then she would investigate. KEY EAST Amy opened her eyes. The furnace had been turned back on. She was warm, not cold. A screen had been assembled in front of her. A projector was being adjusted by one of the agents. She saw now they had abandoned their black Service suits in favor of blue T-shirts and jeans. The shirts had a butterfly in the center. "Are you a butterfly club?" Amy asked. One of the females slapped her. "Long live the Blue Butterfly," she said angrily. "Oh," Amy said. The basement door opened, but Amy couldn't see it. She heard the sound of high heels descending. "Everyone out," a woman instructed. "Long live the Blue Butterfly," everyone said before vacating through the basement door. The woman who gave the order came into the light. Amy actually recoiled in horror. The woman had dark blue hair, blue eyes, and blue lips. She wore a neon blue dress with matching heels and gloves. But most terrifyingly, her skin was tinted light blue. Like cyan. The woman sneered at Amy. "Hello, Madam President." "Hello, Mama Smurf," Amy said. The woman did not react at first. She slowly removed her gloves, revealing blue hands and blue nails. She slashed Amy's face with her nails. Amy screamed. "Madam President, I suggest you do not test my patience. You're looking at the new face of VMK." It's hideous, Amy thought to herself. "I ask for your complete cooperation," the woman said, "Completely." "Tell me who the hell you are," Amy said, "Where is Nick and my daughter?" "Oh you'll see," the woman said, "But I'll indulge you now with an introduction. My name is Absolem." GALLIFREY CASTLE Oahu refreshed her e-mail one last time. "The Secret Service aren't answering..." Koala said, sitting on the edge of Oahu's desk. "They're not answering?!" Nelly Blythe cried, "The hell..." "Try once more?" Anna suggested, "You never know..." Oahu looked around her office. The Cult's main members were assembled: Deeba, Simon, Koala, Nelly Blythe, and Anna. Ethan Morgan and the Mailman were on their honeymoon. The phone rang on its own. Oahu answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Madam Secretary," a familiar voice said, "This is Chase Derring. We missed your first call. Our bad." "Your bad?" Oahu said in an unusual reprimanding tone, "You will answer the phone on the first or second ring as expected. We've been worried over here. Where's the Presidents?" "On the beach with Zira," Chase said, "No phone service out there." "Of course," Oahu said, relieved, "Have them call me when they return." "Yes, ma'am." Chase hung up. "They're okay," Oahu said, "Just out for a bit of relaxation." But then an alarm sounded on Simon's computer. The Cult was around it in seconds. "It's a fire alarm warning," Deeba said, "Someone pulled the fire alarm in the old house in Key East." "Oh God," Simon said, "You don't think it's a real fire do you?" "That's it," Koala said, "This is all too worrying. We're going out there." Anna nodded to a Secret Service agent by the door. "Prepare the plane." KEY EAST "Absolem?" Amy repeated, "Like the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland?" "That's the one," Absolem said, "My followers have infiltrated your organization. Not just the Secret Service. The Cult of Gallifrey has been breached. Maybe even your own Cabinet. The Blue Butterflies will take control of VMK." "What?" Amy said. "Amy," Absolem said quietly, "Are you prepared to give up the Presidency?" "Absolutely not," Amy stated. Absolem sighed and turned on the projector. An image of Nick appeared. It seemed to be a live video. "NICK!" Amy cried. Absolem lifted a small microphone to her mouth. "Kill him." An agent in a blue shirt approached Nick with a long sword. "NO!" Amy shouted. She watched as her husband was decapitated. Nick opened his eyes to an immaculate bathroom. It was one of the stops on the Katarina House Tour, kept pristinely clean. "Hello?" he shouted. No one responded. He pulled at the restraints keeping him tied to the door. There was a long sword lying on the ground. Behind Nick, on the door, were smears of ketchup. He edged around the doorway to look out of the bathroom. Two people in blue shirts were moving idly in the hallway, ignoring him. Nick closed his eyes and thought for a moment. When he opened them, he saw the kitchen sink cabinet was in reach. He scooted over to it and kicked the door open with his foot. "No way," he said, "Thank you tour guide." When he last took the tour of the Katarina House, he remembered his charismatic tour guide telling him that Katarina always kept a gun under the sink of her bathroom in the case she had to kill her husband. Nick had no need for a gun right now. He was more interested in what lay next to it. A lighter. Nick kicked off his shoes and socks and used his toes to pull the lighter out of the cabinet and toward him. He grabbed it with his left hand. He gritted his teeth as he lit the lighter against his skin. The bonds split. Nick now grabbed the gun and planned his escape. "What do you want?" Amy demanded. She was sobbing. Nick was dead. "Anarchy, Madam President," Absolem said, "the Blue Butterflies seek to overthrow the pitiful democracy you've heralded. And instate me as their leader. Only I can control the chaos that will ensue. And chaos will be delicious." "You're terrorists," Amy spat. "That's nonsense," Absolem said, "We've only killed Nick." Amy screamed. "YOU BITCH!" Absolem calmly picked at her nails. "Calm yourself. Cooperate, remember?" "Why not kill me?" Amy asked, "Why keep me alive?" "Because you have something I need," Absolem said, "And you're going to tell me how to get it or else I kill Zira next." The projector switched back on. Zira was lying on her bed. A dagger hung precariously over her head. "DO NOT HARM HER!" Amy shrieked. "Fine," Absolem said. She put her face directly in front of Amy's. "Where do I find the Xerxes Diary?" Nick held the gun to the two guards in the hallway. And shot their legs. Nick was done with killing. Aaron, Grace's boyfriend, was his first and last victim. The two crippled guards fell, swearing at him. "That's for the betrayal and treachery," Nick said, "You'll find your new homes in a floating prison. When the Cult of Gallifrey arrives." Nick went over to the phone and made a call. GALLIFREY CASLTE "I KNEW IT!" Oahu cried, "I just KNEW it! Thank goodness you're okay, Nick. The Cult are already on their way. No, no, not just them. The whole fleet. Just hang tight. No, we don't know who's doing this." She paused and cocked her head. "Blue Butterfly? I'll look into it." KEY EAST "The Xerxes Diary," Absolem shouted, "Where is it?!" "I have no idea what the Xerxes Diary is!" Amy insisted, "Why do you..." "You met her," Absolem said, "Grace. The Fifth Xerxes. My hero. You met her." "Yes," Amy said, "I knew that witch." Absolem screamed in anger. "GRACE WAS A MARTYR!" Amy stared. "You want to become the Sixth Xerxes." Absolem licked her lips. "The power of the Xerxes is eternal and great. I shall harness its glory. I will be the Sixth Xerxes." "Not without that Diary," Amy said, not even sure what it was. Aboslem glared. "WHERE IS THE DIARY?!" "I DON'T KNOW!" Amy retorted, "I've never even heard of it!" "BULLSHIT!" Absolem yelped. She raised her arm and slashed Amy's face again. "KILL THE GIRL!" Absolem shouted into her microphone. The basement door was kicked open. It flew off its hinges, down the stairs, and into Absolem, who collapsed. "GOT HER!" the voice of Deeba Gallifreyan resounded. Amy cried with joy as the Cult of Gallifrey came to her rescue. "Zira," she said desperately to Simon Morgan as he undid her bondage. "Alive," Nelly Blythe said, handcuffing Absolem, "Nick has her." Amy gasped. "Nick...? He's alive?" "And well," Koala said, "Not a scratch on him." Anna frowned at Amy's bleeding face. "You'll need stitches," she said, "Deeba, get the suture." Simon and Koala lifted Amy and carried her out of the dark basement and into the light. "Can I punch him?" Nick asked a Cult member, indicating Chase, "Can't I just suckerpunch his face?" Nick shifted Zira to his left arm so he could raise his right fist. "Knock out a few teeth?" The Cult member shook her head. "We both know that would be unwise." "You're right..." Nick said, sighing, "Lock him up." Chase, looking downtrodden, was helped into the back of a police van. The minute the Cult of Gallifrey arrived, the entire Blue Butterfly group surrendered. Only Absolem was putting up any sort of fight. "I WILL ESCAPE!" she screamed to the entire island, "I WILL FIND A WAY BACK! I WILL BE XERXES! THE XERXES DIARY WILL BE MINE!" "How I love the raving of a lunatic," Nick said to Zira. "Nick," someone said with relief. It was Amy, looking absolutely awful. "Your face," Nick said sadly. "It'll heal," Amy said, "Oh Nick I'm so glad you're okay!" She embraced him and kissed Zira. The sound of a engine was heard. Amy let go of Nick and turned. The TARDIS materialized. "Is that a TARDIS?" Absolem said from the police van. She tried to run toward it, but she was bolted to the wall of the van. "I NEED THAT TARDIS!" she screamed, pulling on the chains. The Cult of Gallifrey shut the van doors. The TARDIS doors split and Mets the Mailman ambled out. Only he was different. Very different. "Whoa," Deeba said, "Regenerated?" "Hmm?" the Mailman said "Oh, yes. I did. A while back. #4. Sorry...I forgot about your call for my help. I hope I'm not too late. I found a sticky note on my console reminding me. I'm probably... a few hundreds years late..." "Where's Ethan?" Simon asked, smiling, "How does he like the new face?" The Mailman blinked. "Spoilers?" Simon laughed. "Okay, okay," he said, "Sorry I asked. Tell him I say hello." The Mailman nodded quickly. He cleared his throat. "Anyway! Is there anything left to do? I love being the hero." "Not really," Koala said, "We apprehended Absolem." "Ewww," the Mailman said, "Keep a close watch on that cell door, if you catch my drift. She's a slippery bugger." "She wants to be the Sixth Xerxes," Amy said. Mets frowned. "Hmm. Don't let that happen." "She can't become Xerxes," Amy said, "I don't know why. She said she needed to have the Xerxes Diary first." Everyone shrugged. "What the hell is the Xerxes Diary?" Deeba asked. "No idea," Nelly Blythe said. No one else had a clue. But Mets the Mailman did know. As Blue Butterfly Day drew to a close, he looked past everyone else at the setting sun on the island. And swallowed hard. Production Promotion Along with the publication of "Question" on February 1, 2016, producers released the trailer for this episode. The video is to the right. The music used is "Mercury" and is from the Hunger Games featurette trailer. The trailer for this episode is largely based on the aforementioned Hunger Games trailer. Continuity and Story Arcs This episode saw the return of Zira, who made her first appearance during her birth celebrations in the Castle Forecourt in "Hope." This episode also so the return of Key East, a popular Storytime setting. Oahu Waikiki, a former Viceroy of Tomorrowland, now serves as VMK's Secretary of State to Amy and Nick. She is in the habit of receiving a morning e-mail from the Presidents. The two instances when an e-mail was not sent ended in a drastic event. The former members of SECKLE, now reorganized into the Cult of Gallifrey along with Nelly Blythe from ''Battlefield, ''were summoned to help find the First Family. Ethan and the Mailman were on their honeymoon, meaning Ethan was still alive. However, at the end of the episode, the fourth incarnation of Mets (the one after Ethan's death) arrived. Timey-wimey. He did not tell anyone that Ethan had died, as that was still all in their future. The Blue Butterfly and her followers, perhaps the greatest infiltration of a government in VMK history, made their first appearance. The Blue Butterfly wanted anarchy and an overthrown Presidency. This episode marked the first mention of the Xerxes Diary, which became a prominent story arc in the remaining half of the Specials. At the time, no one in the Cult of Gallifrey knew of the Diary, except for Mets. References The line in the beginning, "It all began so beautifully," is a quote by Lady Bird Johnson, first lady of the United States, during her recounting of the 1963 assassination of President John F. Kennedy. Amy completes a crossword that references the Everlasting Pole in "The Genesis," the first episode of Storytime. Trivia *The episode title is derived from a Robert Frost poem called "Blue-Butterfly Day." It is a reference to the main antagonist of the episode. *The Blue Butterfly's appearance is based on two sources: the VMK avatar of the counterpart and Zach Solomon, a character from Dan Brown's ''The Lost Symbol. Solmon was completely tattooed from head to toe, giving a terrifying appearance, similar to the Blue Butterfly. *This episode was partly designed to allow for a sequel season. Though unlikely, it is possible. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Specials Category:Specials